


a future with you

by catboyz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, SHIPKIDS, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sondam - Freeform, Trans Hinata Hajime, o My god they are dads, post canon sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyz/pseuds/catboyz
Summary: ~4 years post hope arc. It’s Family Fluff Time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 43
Kudos: 208





	1. March

It was warm. Mornings were always like this, nice and warm and smelling of coconut shampoo, sea salt and baked goods. Sleepiness clung to Hajime and wouldn’t let go, but he didn’t mind letting himself rest early in the morning. He nuzzled his face deeper into the white head of curls and pulled Nagito closer to his chest, and he felt the other man turn slightly and cup his cheek. 

“Heyyy, sleepyhead. Good morning!”

He whined and tried to close his eyes tighter. 

“Mmnn, Nagitooo… I’stoo early…”

Nagito giggled and turned to where he was completely facing his partner.

“Love, it’s already 9:30!”

“WHAT?!”

He sat up quickly- TOO quickly- and wound up hitting Nagito in the head with his own with a resounding “THUNK.”

“Ow.“

“O-oh god babe I’m so sorry!! Are you okay?”

“Aaah, just my luck… I’ll be okay! You’ve just got a hard head!”

Hajime flushed and gently rubbed the spot on Komaeda's forehead that he hit, and his partner only smiled and grabbed his hand, placing a soft kiss on Hajime’s knuckles with an affectionate smile. Hajime giggled, flopped his legs over the side of the bed and began to look for his pants. 

“How did I manage to sleep so late… I always wake up early! Did you wake me up at seven and I just didn’t hear you?”

Nagito grabbed an elastic on the nightstand and pulled his hair into a loose ponytail, and Hajime grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and wiggled into them while he spoke. 

“Well love, you’ve been very tired recently… you literally fell asleep in the middle of lunch yesterday. I thought you could use a little extra rest, you know?”

“I appreciate it, but I’m fine. I’ve just been overworked recently, all I need is a nap in the middle of the day. No biggie.”

“Okay…” 

Nagito stood up and embraced Hajime once his pants were buttoned. “I love you! Be safe today!”

“Love ya too, Ko. And I’m always safe, don’t worry!”

He tied his tie on the way over to the dining hall as best as he could, but by the time he got there he realized he probably looked ridiculous with the misshapen knot and took it off. The only people that were still there were Mikan who was nursing a cup of coffee before she started work, Nagisa who was reading over a book of reports nonchalantly, and Sonia who was grabbing a bite of toast with her 2 year old son Lucifer on her hip. 

“Morning, Hinata-san...” The young teen with the book mumbled. 

“Hey Nagisa! What’s up?”

“Eh, nothing important. I wanted a quiet place to read and Kotoko’s commandeered the library, so I came here.”

“Ahh, I see. Whatcha reading?”

“Updates on foundation stuff. Is it okay if I...?”

“Yeah, yeah of course! Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I trust ya.” 

Nagisa smiled softly and went back to reading. 

Hajime gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and went to get whatever he could find from the kitchen that could constitute breakfast. Usually he would get an egg sandwich if he was running late, but for some reason this morning the thought of eggs made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He was probably just anxious about being off his usual routine. 

There weren’t a lot of options otherwise- that’s what happens when you’re _late,_ _hajime-_ apart from some leftover pieces of bacon in the fridge and waffles in the freezer that hadn’t changed since yesterday. 

Waffles it is. 

  
  


Sonia came into the room with an air of productivity about her and reached in front of hajime to grab a cup from the tall cabinet near the toaster. 

“Morning, sleepyhead! I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna get up at all today!” she said with a laugh. 

“Hey, Sonia. Hi Lucifer!” 

Lucifer was still very sleepy and clearly did not want to socialize. All he did was look at Hajime with his big brown eyes, yawn, and push his face back into his mother’s shoulder with a small whimper.

“Hm. You’d think the kid would like me more after babysitting him for most of his life.” 

Sonia smiled brightly and pressed a kiss into his dark locks, bouncing the toddler in a subtle rhythm.

“Don’t worry about him, Hajime! He’s just a little grumpy this morning, that’s all. He couldn’t stop talking about all of the fun he had with his Uncle ‘Hina the other day; isn’t that right baby?”

All Lucifer did in response was hug Sonia’s neck and wiggle a little. Hajime beamed and bid Sonia a good day once she finished what she needed to do and left, leaving him all alone to jump in surprise when the toaster popped back up. 

-

His plans for the day involved going to the library and finishing up with some data collection, but he was a little nervous about what Nagisa had said earlier- he didn’t know exactly what "commandeering" the library entailed, or why Kotoko had done so. His questions were answered when he walked through the doors and found her, along with Jataro and Masaru, constructing what appeared to be a fort out of books and dusty tarps on the second floor. He was halfway up the stairs when he realized that Jataro was standing one-foot-tippy-toed on a stepstool and was dangerously close to falling and hurting himself. 

Hajime doesn’t have time for this, he thinks, out of both love for these kids and exasperation.

“What do you three think you’re doing?

“AH! HAJIME-CHAN!”

“WUOAGH-!!”

The precariously perched child was so startled by Hajime’s arrival that he lost his footing and wobbled off of the step stool, causing Hajime to lurch forward. Thankfully Masaru jumped in and caught his clumsy friend before he had to get sent to Mikan with a concussion. 

“Gotcha buddy!!”

“Uuahh… sorry… hi Hajime…”

Hajime got a third of the way up the stairs and chuckled at the sight of the 13 year olds doing normal kid things that they should be doing in the first place. 

“Sorry Jataro-kun, didn’t mean to startle you there. Still, you shouldn’t be climbing stuff without supervision, you could get hurt!”

“But he didn’t get hurt cuz I was there to catch him!! I’m always on my toes, so you don’t gotta worry about him Hinata-san!” The redhead set Jataro on the floor and crossed his arms proudly. Kotoko crawled over a pile of books and went over to give Hajime a hug around the waist.

“Hiiiiiii Hajime!! We were just hanging out in here with Nagisa lookin for something to do while he looked for some boring book to read and we found some sheets so we decided to make a fort and it’s super duper cool!! Books are EXCELLENT fort material!”

Hajime ruffled her hair and laughed. “Oh really? I see you’ve got  _ quite _ the infrastructure being built up here. That explains why I found Nagisa in the kitchen.”

Jataro lifted his arms, his hands ever concealed by long blue sleeves. “He didn’t wanna play with us, but he’s gonna be soooooo jealous when he comes back and sees how cool our fort looks… heheheheh….”

“Well it certainly does look cool.” 

Kotoko cocked her head. “Wanna come inside?”

Hajime entertained the thought for a moment. His daily meeting with the Future Foundation wasn’t until 2:30, so he had a little time to indulge the three. 

“Mmmmmmm….. sure. Why not?”

The three kids eagerly showed him how to enter the carefully convoluted structure, making sure he ducked his head when he should as he was much taller than a thirteen year old. He found the inside to be cozy and  _ warmer _ than expected. The ground was lined with blankets and pillows from the bedrooms and lit up with a single lantern, and there were even Tupperware containers of cookies hidden away as snacks for later. Even though he had a hard time fitting, Hajime still found the blanket fort to be completely fine and comfortable. He had to stretch his legs out to not be cramped, but didn’t mind the extended position at all. Kotoko and Masaru giggled and chattered inside while Jataro was curled up in a corner with a cat plushie, and Hajime listened and made light conversation as they did. 

He may have indulged himself in a cookie or two. 

It was… nice. 

Spending time with the Towa city kids was never dull. Hajime enjoyed being someone they could look up to, and seeing them happy after everything that had happened made his heart swell with pride. 

They all deserved a happy ending, and what they had now felt as close as it could be to one. 

Hajime didn’t realize he had drifted off to sleep in the snug pillow fort until he was woken up by a sharp poke to the shoulder. 

He breathed in sharply and his head shot up, still half dreaming and squinting through the sleep in his eyes. 

“Mh?”

“Hinata-San.”

What he saw was a familiar pair of big green eyes and a face framed by green ringlets crouched down staring at him. 

“A-oh… hello Monaca, what’s up?”

Monaca’s neutral expression hardly ever faltered. She didn’t express much these days. 

“Komaeda-kun was wondering where you were, so I went to go find you. You missed the meeting, but Komaeda-kun and I took your place. Monaca thought Hinata-san would be in the library, but Komaeda-kun said you’d be on the fifth island. Looks like Monaca was right!” She said in a sing-song tone. 

“WHAT? W-What time is it now?!” 

“It’s 3:36.” 

“Agghhhhhh… God, I am  _ so _ sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“Hinata-san could be ill. Komaeda-kun is worried for you, it’d be terrible if you made him anxious.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go find him. Where’d you say he was?” He groaned while pushing himself off the ground. 

“He’s pacing like a lunatic in your cottage.”

“Don’t call Nagito a lunatic. Help me up.” 

Monaca reached over and grabbed Hajime’s outstretched wrist with a sigh. They slid out of the haphazard fort and Hajime made sure that his clothes weren’t  _ too  _ wrinkled. 

“Why would you decide to sleep in there? It’s awful.”

“It’s not  _ awful.  _ Kotoko, Jataro and Masaru built it and I uh… fell asleep... on accident… I thought it was kind of nice..”

“Hmph.” 

Monaca turned tail and started down the stairs without another word. Hajime followed her and stretched his arms on the way down. 

Monaca leaned against the door with her hands in the pockets of her jumper, her fake smile now gone and replaced with honest neutrality. 

“Hinata-san, may I ask you a question?”

He stopped. “Sure. I might have an answer.”

Monaca bit her lip. 

“... Why do you care about Serva- ah… Komaeda-san, so much? He’s clearly unstable. He might look and act like a normal man to everyone else, but he’s still a loaded gun. Monaca’s seen it firsthand. He could snap and turn on you at any moment, and yet, you still have him wrapped around your little finger. Why is that?”

Hajime’s heart sank briefly, and silence hung in the air for half a second until she started up again. 

“Are you- are you using him? What does he offer you? You’re above him in luck and everything else, so you don’t need that from him either. So tell me. What is he to you?”

Hajime processed an answer in his head. 

Monaca was an odd girl. She had done terrible things, but so had everybody else on the island. The thing that set her apart from the others, however, was that she couldn’t grasp  _ why  _ the things she did were terrible in the first place. That’s what was tricky. 

Even so, she still showed a desire to belong. 

Something in her ached, and she had only shown that side of herself to Hajime and Nagito. He had to talk to her in a way she could understand. 

Hajime stepped closer and put his hands on his hips.

“Frankly, I don’t know why I care about him so much either.”

This made her stand up straight. 

“I can’t exactly… place it? I don’t know when I started wanting to spend every day with him, but when I’m around Nagito it makes me feel… whole. Whole is a good way to say it, yeah. He makes me feel like I can do anything I want to as long as he’s with me. It’s different for different people, but uh. Pretty much, I feel like we’re meant to be together for better or worse. Does that make sense?”

Monaca turned her head and looked at her feet, voice soft. The afternoon sun was streaming through the grand windows, the floating dust around her illuminated in a golden hue. 

“I see…  _ whole _ , huh?”

There was a lull in the conversation, and monaca shook her head. 

“Nevermind. It makes no sense anyway.” 

Hajime subtly exhaled and followed Monaca out of the door onto the rest of the island where an uncomfortable silence started to fall. 

“So… have you…. started talking to the others again?”

“No. They don’t like me very much. You of all people should know that, Hinata-san.”

“Of course I know that. It’s just been a while, and you know, maybe things have gotten less tense?”

“Hm. I doubt it. Monaca is terrible. Monaca has done terrible things. Would you want to be friends with someone so terrible? Hinata-san says he is Monaca's friend, but he’s still scared when she’s around him. Do not lie to Monaca.” 

All of this she said with empty eyes and a blank smile. 

“Monaca. You don’t have to call me Hinata-san, just Hinata. Or Hajime, even. And yes, you’ve done things that are terrible, but so has literally everyone else. It’s a little hypocritical of you to say that when you’re literally on an island of terrible people. You just have to accept that.”

Hajime was beginning to get frustrated. Monaca reminded Hajime of Nagito before he started getting regular help- always turning his words around and around and refusing to acknowledge what was true. It was difficult to dance on the line between being firm and being compassionate with people like them; the only difference being that Nagito was misguidedly honest and Monaca was intentionally deceptive. 

For once, Monaca was quiet. 

“Monaca forgot... About that…”

Hajime chuckled lightheartedly and paused his steps, knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey. Do you wanna get ice cream later? We got a machine we can use to make our own recently. It can be just us if you want.”

“... Sure. Ice cream is yummy…”

“Great. Now I- ouh…

oh  _ fuck.” _

The moment hajime stood back up, his world spun and a wave of nausea crashed into his body.

This was the third time that month. 

His gut wrenched and he was unhappily reminded of being carsick. He pressed his eyes closed in hope of relief and nearly doubled over,  _ really  _ hoping he wasn’t going to throw up. He forgot Monaca was still there until a tiny inquisitive voice piped back up.

“Hinata-san?”

“I-I’m fine, I just don’t feel well... I-It’s been happening a lot recently, I think I might have a stomach bug or something…”

“Monaca told Hinata-san he may be ill, remember? Mikan-chan should see you. We can get ice cream another time. Monaca is going to the computer room. Bye bye!”

“N-no, I meant we could get ice cream after dinner-“

Monaca skipped off without another word. 

_ Frustrating _ was a very good word to describe her. 

He still cared about her nonetheless. 

He continued walking the path until he got to his familiar cottage, still feeling sick.

“HAJIME!”

Nagito immediately greeted him at the door with cloudy eyes full of concern. 

“Hajime, where were you! Y-you said you would be back for the meeting but you weren’t and Monaca was looking for you so I sent her to go find you while I took the meeting and you weren’t answering my calls or messages-“ 

Hajime interrupted his partner by wrapping him in a gentle embrace.

“Hey, I’m fine. I just fell asleep in the library, that’s all.”

Nagito sighed and wrapped his thin arms around Hajime’s back, leaning into the crook of his neck. 

“Okay… I’m sorry I freaked out…”

“No, it’s ok, don’t apologize.” He kissed Nagito’s cheekbone and leaned back, looking at his beautiful boy and put a hand on his cheek. 

“I’m such a worrywart, I know…”

“I think it’s sweet that you… that… ah…”

Hajime trailed off as he realized he felt wrong.  _ Familiarly _ wrong. 

“Hajime?”

He didn’t say another word as he left Nagito’s arms and made a mad dash for the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

His eyes and throat burned. He  _ hated  _ this. He  _ hated  _ how much it reminded him of those days in confinement as some experiment. His body shook and his stomach hurt, only stopped by a gentle hand on his back rubbing circles between his shoulders. 

He coughed and breathed through the disgusting feeling coursing through his veins and focused on Nagito’s presence beside him, hoping it’d stop it faster. 

Hajime rubbed his mouth with the side of his wrist. Nagito’s presence disappeared for a fleeting moment. He heard the sink turn on and water droplets hit the sink and felt Nagito sit back down at his side. 

Nagito pressed a cool cloth against his forehead and his cheeks, Hajime not opening his eyes and breathing deep. Nagito wiped his mouth and wrapped his arm around Hajime’s shoulder, kissing his temple before setting the cloth on the side of the tub. 

_ “I think I’m sick.” _

“I think you are, love. I’m sorry…”

“I-I can’t be sick I have so much to do and I don’t wanna bother Mikan ‘cause Souda has his broken leg and-“

Why was he crying?

“You don’t have to go see her right now… you need to go to bed. I’ll let her know you aren’t feeling well and she should talk to you later.” 

Nagito wiped his tears and looked at him with that expression that won him over so many times. 

“Okay…”

Nagito got him a comfortable shirt and helped get him out of his jeans and into bed. He crawled halfway under the covers next to him and grabbed a book, but not before sending their nurse friend a quick message on his flip phone. 

When Hajime woke up, it was already sunset. Nagito was brushing his teeth in the next room over. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Hajime! Are you feeling any better?”

“My mouth tastes like puke.”

“Gross.”

“Heh. Did you talk to Mikan?”

“I did, she said she’d be at the hospital and to let me know when you woke up. You should message her you’re on your way if you wanna go now..?”

Hajime rolled over and contemplated it. She could give him some kind of pill to make him feel less pukey, at least. 

“Sure. Where’d you put my pants?”

“Chaise.”

“Thanks.”

Hajime threw on his pants for the second time that day and swished with mouthwash before heading to the third island. 

When he got to the hospital, Mikan was already coming through the main doors to the inside of the building in her pink scrubs and startled herself with Hajime’s sudden arrival. 

“EEP! A-ah! Hajime! Hey! How are you?”

“I’ve been better.”

“Mmhh, Nagito told me you weren’t feeling well... can you t-tell me your symptoms?”

As she said this, she pulled out a little pink notepad and a cute pink pen. Gifts from ibuki. 

“Uh, yeah sure, can I sit?”

“Please do!”

“Okay so I’ve been feeling pretty sick like. Almost every other week and I just threw up earlier, and I’ve been either really hungry or stuff I usually like I DON’T wanna eat, and I keep falling asleep like. Everywhere. And that’s uh. About it.”

“Any fever or dizziness?”

“Nope.”

“Coughing, wheezing, swollen lymphnodes, hives-“

“Not that I can remember.” 

Mikan nodded. “One more thing!! Have… Have you u-um, have you- h-have-“

“C’mon Mikan, whatever it is just ask it. You’re a health professional.” 

_ “Haveyouh-hadanyunprotectedsex?” _

Hajime paused. He had. 

“Yyyyesssss….?” 

“O-ok! Whew!! Ok! Um, f-forgive me but I’ve gotta run a few tests, are you okay with me drawing some blood? I know you don’t like needles…”

“If you have to.”

Mikan left to get the proper equipment and Hajime did what he had to, looking away and answering Mikan’s questions about his day. 

“Done!!”

“Already?”

“Put pressure on your arm!”

“Oh, okay-“

“U-uh this test should take about an hour or two, so if you wanna hang out here for a bit that’s fine by me but you can also go get dinner if you need to-“

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha. You need anything?”

“I-if you could get me a sandwich or something I-I’d really like that!! I haven’t eaten since breakfast!! B-but you don’t have to-“

“BLT on rye?”

“...Y-yeah…” 

Hajime smiled and ruffled mikan’s hair affectionately at the mention of her favorite, to which she giggled and sent him off. 

Hajime walked around the quiet island. 

It was really nice at night. The stars were so visible here that he couldn’t remember a sky without them. 

On his way over to the kitchen he appreciated the sounds of nature and the gentle rustle of leaves and the roll of the ocean hitting the shore on their island home. 

Gundham was helping Lucifer build a sand castle on the beach close by. 

He was happy here. 

A sandwich or two later and an extra for his friend, Hajime found himself back in the sterile waiting room where he zoned out for who knows how long, until he was suddenly shaken from his food induced trance by the doors slamming open. 

“HAJIME!!”

Hajime shot up out of his chair in a flash. 

“AAH-!! WHAT!! WHAT?! AM I DYING?!” 

Mikan looked frantic and she was practically bouncing on her heels, her short hair frazzled and out of place. 

“Aah! Sorry!! F-forgive me! N-no, you’re okay!! But um- I found something important in your blood test that I think you should really _ really  _ know about!!”

“Um, okay? Is it cholesterol or something? I’ve been eating a lot of Teruteru’s fried stuff recently, so…”

Mikan grinned and pressed her fingertips together, as if she was somewhere between nervous and excited. 

“Hehe, well I think I know the reason for that! Y-your tests showed really high levels of certain hormones b-but most importantly hCG, a-and I don’t know for sure but it looks like you’ve got a mini-Hajime!” 

Hajime didn’t get it. 

Even though he had fused with Kamakura, he wasn’t as smart as he used to be. 

“Wait, what? Like, a tumor?”

Mikan's smile faltered but remained strong. 

“N-no, Hajime, try again!”

Mikan was clearly trying to be subtle, which meant it was probably something really important. 

What exactly did nausea, fatigue, hunger and whatever “hCG” was have in commo-

Oh. 

  
  
  
  


_ Oh.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**“WAIT.”**

“Eheheheh, congrats Hajime!! Y-You’re a father!!”

Hajime hit his forehead with the base of his palm. 

“HOLY  _ SHIT _ . HOLY SHIT? How did I not notice this earlier?!”

“Well, you have been transitioning for a really long time! You probably just forgot this could happen!” 

“FUCK?!”

“I-is this a good or a bad thing? Because I can-“

“N-no this is…”

How would he even  _ describe  _ how he was feeling right now? 

Elated? Dizzy? Petrified?  _ In Love? _

Everything had been right in front of him the whole time- He was never sick at all. On one hand it was a good thing he didn’t have a devastating illness. 

On the other hand, however, there was  _ everything else.  _

However, he did know he didn’t want to stop.

“I just didn’t expect- I wasn’t planning on- a-and you’re SURE about this?“

Mikan put her clipboard in front of her face. 

“W-well we do still need to do an ultrasound to make sure of a few things, like it could be ectopic or nonviable, b-but um. As of now I think I can tentatively say that if you go forward with this... y-you and Nagito are gonna have a baby...”

“I-I need to sit down.” 

Hajime fell back into the chair he was previously resting in, his heart pounding and his eyes wide. Mikan took the chair next to him and tentatively rested her hand on his wrist. 

“D-don’t worry Hajime, I have experience with these things! It’ll be like it was w-with Sonia and Lucifer, a-and I’ll be with you every step of the way!”

He rested his hand against his mouth and looked off into the distance, his mind still racing with every possible scenario. He gripped the fabric of his shirt above his stomach. 

“I know I know I just- it doesn’t feel real? A-and I feel like I should be  _ more  _ surprised about… this… but maybe I… maybe deep down I wanted this to… happen…” 

Mikan smiled softly and kicked her legs back and forth.

“You  _ are  _ wonderful with children.”

“I guess I am, but I don’t know if I’m  _ ready  _ to be a dad.”

“W-well like I said we still don’t know if it’s viable or not, so we’d have to do an ultrasound… I-I have some equipment I-in the back that I asked for when we found out about Lucifer, s-so if you’re okay with it we could check and see how far along you are?”

“Okay…”

Mikan helped him up and they began to walk down the hallway to one of the side rooms. It was quiet for a short while until Hajime, still teetering on the edge of anxiety broke the silence. 

“Sssssssoooooooo… I’m probably gonna have to go off of T for a while, huh?”

“Y-yes.”

“Jeez I-I didn’t even know that this could still happen? I mean, I’ve been on T for a  _ really  _ long time and I haven’t had a period in forever…”

Mikan piped up and played with the edge of her scrubs. “Well, b-being on T doesn’t make you infertile, I-it just makes it more difficult to conceive. S-so you still have to use safe sex procedures w-which is obvious that you did not!”

“... HEY.”

Mikan giggled and pulled out her keys. 

Sanrio keychains, of course.

She unlocked the door and turned on the lights, and patted a chair in the corner of the room, to which Hajime sat down in. She pulled out a bulky machine, which was obviously not the latest model but it still functioned properly. 

While Mikan was turning everything on she handed him a bottle of something clear. 

“Put this on your tummy.”

“Why?”

“J-just do as I say!” 

“Okay, jeez!” 

Moments later, Hajime was pressed against the back of the chair trying not to breathe too hard while Mikan pushed against his stomach with a round device connected to the machine. 

“T-this is a little a-awkward, I-I’m sorry…”

“Nope, it’s fine! Do what you need to do!!”

Truthfully, he was feeling a little uncomfortable. 

A pause. 

“Soooo…. anything going on in there?”

“Mmh, I’m trying to find something but i-it’s a little hard to-“

  
  


And then, suddenly, Hajime’s world stopped with a gentle, quiet, swishing sound and a dark spot on the monitor. 

“O-oh my goodness!!”

Hajime exhaled after so long, and with that breath came tears. All of the stress and worry he was carrying washed out of him all at once. 

“ _ Holy shit.” _

“I-it’s positive! I-it has a strong heartbeat and everything! Y-you’re actually about seven weeks along already!”

_ “I’m gonna be a dad??”  _

Mikan  _ beamed.  _ “You are!! You and Nagito are gonna be dads!! H-Hajime I-I’m so happy for you!!”

Hajime pressed his hands against his eyes to stop the tears from coming anymore, but kept laughing out of what he could only describe as  _ joy.  _ Mikan reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, and Hajime reciprocated, still shaky from the initial relief. 

Mikan finished up and took pictures for Hajime to keep, which he gently put in his pocket. He was still operating on a shock induced high, not really still feeling down to earth. 

He was going to be a father. 

As of now, somewhere between his hips, there was going to be a baby. His _ child _ .  _ Their  _ child. A perfect combination of him and Nagito, the man he loved so very much. He had a take a moment before he got on the bridge to think more about the immense meaning of it all. 

Oh god. 

Would they be happy?

Could a child grow up happily in a place like this? Would bringing a kid into their broken world be a good idea? As far as he knew, they were safe here. Jabberwock island and its residents were protected by the future foundation, and Lucifer seemed to be doing okay. Hajime sat down on the ground and buried his face in his arms, propping them up on his knees. What would he even tell this child about the tragedy? About the killing game? About what happened to  _ everything?  _

He knew he wanted to have a child one day and raise a family with someone he loved, but did he deserve to after all of this? 

The stars did not reply, for they only shone overhead. 

He knew one thing, which was he had to tell Nagito. 

He took extra care going back to the cottages, catching Peko coming back from late training and waving for her to have a good evening.

He quietly entered the building since he didn’t know if Nagito would be asleep or not. 

“Hajime?”

He wasn’t. He was still curled up on the chaise, wide awake. 

“Hey, were you awake this whole time?”

“I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but worry… I get really anxious when you aren’t okay and I wanted to make sure-“

Hajime interrupted his sentence by curling up next to him on the lounge chair and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, rubbing circles on the nape of Nagito’s neck. 

“Hey, I’m here.”

“Mmhn…. AH!”

Nagito sat up and set his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. 

“W-what did Mikan say? You were gone for a while… Are you ill? Oh god are you dying? If it’s something serious I promise we can get through it together-“

Hajime took Nagito’s hand in his own to set him steady. 

“I’m fine!! Nagito, I’m fine!! But ah, listen, things- things might be…  _ really  _ different from now on.”

Nagito’s frantic expression softened, but remained wide eyed and inquisitive. 

“Ah?”

Hajime took a deep breath. 

“I…. baby.”

God damn it. 

“... pardon?”

“I said that wrong. 

Uh… I’m  _ with  _ baby. 

Nagito, I’m pregnant.” 

Nagito’s eyes got wider than they already were, and slowly sat up straighter in silence, mouth parted open. 

“... Nagito?”

Fat tears welled up in Nagito’s smoky blue eyes and the corners of his mouth curling up into a grin. 

Without a warning, he wrapped his arms around hajime in a tight hug. 

“I- r-really? Oh my god!! Oh my GOD oh- oh!! Hajime we’re gonna have a baby!?”

“Heheheheh, y-yeah!! That’s kind of what happens when you get- pregnant-“

“HAJIME!! Hajime I’m so happy!! I can’t BELIEVE this, are we really- oh!!“

Hajime squeezed Nagito in return and fell back onto the seat of the chaise, held Nagito’s face in his palms and pressed a kiss to his lips. Nagito could barely keep it together, his smile and tears causing a flurry of emotions that wouldn’t stop. 

“Can I- mmph- Can I touch your stomach? Please?”

“There’s nothing there yet, but ah, sure?” 

Nagito kissed him deeply and sweetly one last time, Hajime loving the feel of his smile on his lips. He sat up and shimmied himself back and tentatively pressed his non-robot hand to the side of Hajime’s stomach, tears filling up his eyes again. 

“There’s a baby in there…”

“ _ YOUR _ baby.”

“ _ My baby…”  _ Nagito’s smile was soft, but then faded, and he dejectedly pulled his hand away. 

“Hajime what if something happens?”

You know, with my luck… and you and…”

His body began to curl in on itself. 

“I know I-it’s been a while since something bad has happened, but what if… I couldn’t stand to-“

Hajime propped himself up and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Hey… hey, babe, don’t start thinking like that, okay?”

Do you remember what I told you when you woke up from the neo world program?”

Nagito blinked. “You said that um, I-I can’t remember it clearly…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He pensively took his hand in his own and rubbed circles on the side of his palm. “I told you that your luck wouldn’t be able to hurt us anymore, because we’ve faced every possible threat life has thrown at us already, yeah? So that means that nothing can stop us now! A-and I don’t know what Kamakura does these days, he hasn’t fronted in months, but I’m sure that his luck is powerful enough to counter yours.”

Hajime smiled softly and took Nagito’s cheeks in his hands. 

“We’re gonna be fine. Our baby is gonna be fine. Okay?”

Nagito gave a gentle nod and leaned in to Hajime’s touch. 

“I can’t believe this is happening… y'know, I- I always wanted to have a big family, but I never thought in all my life I would actually get one… Hajime  _ we’re gonna have a baby!” _

Nagito looked as if he physically couldn’t stop grinning 

“Hehe, yeah! And you’re gonna be a dad! Listen- Our kid is gonna come into the world surrounded with so much love because they’ve got you for a father, and I mean that. 

Nagito leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s shoulders and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m so happy…”

Hajime held his lover tight and close, brushing a loose curl behind his ear. 

“Me too… but um. Can we not tell the others right now?”

Nagito sat up. 

“Huh? Why?”

“Just until it’s obvious!! I just don’t want anyone fawning over me or treating me differently right now, I still have stuff I need to take care of as a leader here.”

“Ooooo-kay… but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to keep this on the down low, considering that everything is about to change forever in the best way possible. It’ll be hard! I just might let it slip!”

Hajime huffed and gently pushed away Nagito’s face, causing him to chuckle and hold Hajime closer, and pelt his neck and cheeks with kisses. 

Hajime let himself be kissed and loved on for a moment before speaking up. 

“Hey, I have pictures. Wanna see?”

“Pictures of what?”

“Your kid.”

“AH? Y-yes please, show me!”

Hajime scooted over, slowly rolled onto the floor and sat against the front of the chaise. He smoothed out his shirt and reached into his pocket to find the printed out black and white photos Mikan had taken earlier, handing them to Nagito. Nagito took them so quickly that he almost snatched them and looked at them with intent. He was quiet while he quickly filed through the sketchy images, but Hajime saw the big smile that remained on his face. 

“So?”

“It’s beautiful…”

“It’s not that high quality-“

“Hajime, it’s our  _ child…  _ they’re so so small and lovely a-and I can’t wait to meet them!! They’re actually  _ there,  _ don’t you see how wonderful this is?”

“It’s pretty cool.”

Nagito looked at Hajime with a neutral expression. 

“ _ You  _ sir are the  _ king _ of underestimating things.”

Hajime threw his head back onto the cushion of the chaise and grinned.

“I guess that makes you my king as well?”

Nagito grinned again and bent over to give Hajime a kiss, sweet and tender, all while holding the photos to his chest. 

“Can I put these pictures somewhere? Like on the desk?”

“Sure. Just remember to hide them if people come over.”

“But I wanna show people….”

“Soon, my love, soon… but right now can we get some rest?”

Nagito nodded and stood up, taking Hajime by the hand and pulling him over to the bed. They ended the day as it started- peaceful, full of love, and full of hope for the future. 

  
  



	2. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE. PREPARE YOURSELVES.

Hajime was beginning to learn that a tiny person inside of him could be really inconvenient sometimes. This kid wasn’t even born yet and they were already giving him grief. 

He couldn’t do much of anything related to lifting boxes or carrying supplies, (anything over 15 pounds was off limits according to Mikan), so he made up a lie that he pulled a muscle in his shoulder. 

Because, you know, he was trying to keep the whole baby thing a secret for now, and trying to stay afloat while feeling like he was going to pass out at any given moment  _ really  _ sucked. 

He was gonna have to come clean sooner or later. 

At least at the end of the day he could always settle down with Nagito and listen to him read or ramble about any given topic- the highlight of his daily routine. 

Nagito paused quite quickly in the middle of the sentence he was reading aloud. 

“Hey, Hajime?” 

“Mm?” Hajime said, lifting his head slightly off of Nagito’s lap where his head laid. 

“What do you think our baby is gonna look like?”

He paused. An odd question, but not a strange one. 

“I’m not sure…? But however they look I’m sure they’ll look nice. You have good genes.”

“Wh-aa-at? No, Hajime, I- that can’t possibly be true. I’m sickly and gross and pale; YOU’RE the one with good genes!”

Hinata frowned. He sat up and held komaeda’s cheeks in his hands, squishing his cheeks as he did so. 

“Nagito.”

“Yesh?” He said, among being squished. 

“You are the prettiest man I have ever laid eyes on and any child with your genes would be blessed to be as angelic as you are. Got it?”

Nagito giggled softly and kissed Hajime’s palm. 

“Okay… “

Hajime smiled and laid back down on Nagito’s lap, resting both of his hands on his stomach. 

“I still can’t believe that this is really happening… it’s been two weeks since we found out but I don’t feel any different. Well, apart from the morning sickness and being tired all the time. I guess it’ll feel more real when I start showing… oh geez, I’ll start  _ showing.  _ What am I gonna wear...”

Nagito began running his hands though Hajime’s hair. 

“I dunno... Oh, but! I’ve started thinking about potential names for our child!”

“Already?”

“Mhm!! Nothing is set in stone of course, but I was thinking they could have parts of our names, like Hanako for a girl? Or Hayato for a boy? I think that would be very cute!”

“Oh, that’s a good idea… I like Hayato. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Thank you!! Although, Hanako makes me think about that one myth about a toilet ghost… so maybe not. Aaah, feminine names are harder to think of!”

Hajime laughed at the thought of naming their child after a ghost story, but it wouldn’t be too far fetched of a name considering Sonia and Gundham literally named their child Lucifer. 

He had a thought. 

Hajime sat up and held komaeda’s hand and rubbed his thumb across his palm, a gesture of affection. 

“Hey, I just remembered I need to go see someone. Can ya hold down the fort until I get back?”

Nagito’s expression turned inquisitive. 

“This late? Who could possibly need to see you now?”

“I’ll just be a minute, ok?” He punctuated his thought with a kiss to Nagito’s lips. 

“Okay! Don’t wear yourself out!”

“I won’t!”

He grabbed a pair of shoes and pulled them on before leaving their shared cottage and headed to the hotel lobby, and he regretted not wearing more than a sweater as the cool night cut through the woven fabric of his clothing. 

The lobby was quiet save for the sound of a ticking clock, and empty as far as Hajime could see. A single floor lamp flooded the room with soft light, which was enough for him to see the altar that remained there constantly.

Pink and white flowers adorned the shrine, carefully grown and cut for a single purpose, and the smell of incense wafted up as Hajime knelt down. He was now eye level with a photo of a familiar smiling face, a single hair clip resting to its left. 

“Hi Chiaki.” 

Hajime stayed there for a minute to gather his thoughts. 

Chiaki Nanami. The sweet girl who saved their lives not once, but twice. A dead girl who was the reason he was there today. A friend of everyone, someone he had loved. 

He missed her even now, and he wished they could play video games together just one more time. 

“How are you? 

I hope you’re not too lonely where you are now. Everyone’s been making sure to give you offerings, but I still wonder if… I dunno, you miss, being here. The island looks amazing nowadays, it’s all clean and fresh, and we’ve even started a farm with a few rescue animals! There’s even some rabbits, and gundham thought it’d be nice to name the white one Usami. He’s teaching little Lucifer all about taking care of them and being gentle, I bet you’d love it… it’s so sweet…” 

His eyes started to sting and well up with tears, his chest aching with a low solemn feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. Before he knew it, his thoughts started flowing out like uncontrollable word vomit. 

“I miss you. We all miss you so much… I know I haven’t been the best with talking to you often a-and I hate myself for it.”

He choked back a sob.

“I-It’s so hard being the leader here sometimes… Everyone expects so much of me and sometimes I just  _ don’t know  _ what to do… Monaca looks at me like I’m  _ nothing  _ and I’m trying so hard to be someone she can talk to, and I wonder sometimes if you would’ve done a better job… maybe I could- agh- I just don’t know what to do, especially now!”

Hajime pressed the side of his palm to his eyes and held back the rest of the tears. 

He didn’t want to come here to dump everything on her. 

A shaky breath in. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Chiaki I didn’t- I didn’t want to tell you all this. Haha, it seems like even now you’re the only person I can talk to…”

A shaky breath out. 

He sat in the quiet night for a brief moment, steadying himself and trying to keep calm. The clock continued to tick, and he let her be beside him in the dark. 

“... Nagito and I are having a baby.”

He folded his hands together over his stomach. 

“I just wanted you to know. And I wanted you to know that if… if we have a girl, I wanted to name her after you…

I hope you’re okay, Chiaki. Wherever you are.”

  
  


Hajime smiled softly and breathed in once more, trying to keep the tears down. He stood up off the tatami laid on the floor in front of her butsudan, and had a brief moment of losing his balance. He wiped his eyes once more and just as he looked up, he was an arms length away from someone with pink hair, sharp teeth, and a cast on a left leg holding a reheated burrito. 

Shock, was the only expression on his face he could describe. 

That, and sympathy. 

“... dude, you’re having a baby?”

The softness in Kazuichi Souda’s voice was enough to send Hajime over the edge. 

Tears started up in his eyes again and he fought them back as hard as he could, but his mind had other plans that night. 

Before he knew it he was in the arms of his best friend and starting to sob; He must’ve been more overwhelmed than he first thought. 

He smelled like motor oil and hair dye, and the calloused hand running up and down his back said nothing at all while Hajime rested his head in the crook of Souda’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay dude. Let it all out.” 

“You should be  _ asleep _ , not dealing with my bullshit.”

“Your bullshit is my bullshit, soul friend. Talk to me.”

“...Can I just lay here for a little while?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…”

Souda pulled up some chairs from one of the tables and sat the two of them down. 

“I guess I wasn’t supposed to hear all that, huh?”

Hajime mumbled a wet laugh. “No, you just always have to be in the right place at the wrong time.”

“‘s my specialty! Anything I can do for you bud?”

“I’m hungry…”

“Want the rest of my burrito?”

“Sure.”

Souda leaned back and gave the tired hajime a half eaten burrito, which he quietly started to eat. 

A lull in the conversation. 

“So… emotions getting to ya?”

Hajime nodded in between a bite.

“Yeah, I remember when Sonia had the same problem- Except with her I thought she was gonna bite my head off, heheh… 

How long have you known?”

Hajime swallowed and leaned his head back. 

“About two weeks.”

Souda nodded. 

“It’s gonna be okay, dude. You don’t have to do everything on this island, yknow? You can ask for help.”

“But I  _ can’t.  _ Everybody here needs me in some way or another, what am I gonna do if I’m out of commission? All I’ve ever been is useful…” 

“Well personally I don’t care if you’re useful or not as long as you’re okay. You don’t have to carry everything all on your own.”

“I guess…” Hajime pulled his knees up and held himself on the chair. “But I don’t want people treating me like I’m useless either just because I’m. You know. Pregnant. I’ve had enough of being useless in my life to last me a while.”

“You aren’t useless! You’re literally just existing and that’s good enough for all of us- like, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I would’ve like, become a better person if I wasn’t your friend. You didn’t even  _ fix  _ me or anything, you’re just  _ you. _ ”

“Thanks, Souda.”

“I mean it..” 

Souda reached over and rubbed Hajime’s shoulder, which he welcomed. 

“Thanks for the burrito.” 

“It’s no problem dude. I’m here for you.”

“... hey Souda?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this. Not even Nekomaru. I’m trying to keep it quiet for as long as I can. Can you promise me that?”

“Of course! But uh, who else knows?”

“Just Nagito and Mikan. Nagito because he’s my partner and Mikan because she’s my doctor.” 

“Right, right… I promise. ‘S what soul friends are for, yeah?”

“Heh, yeah…”

Souda helped Hajime up and gave him one last quick hug and pat on the back before he left. 

Hajime didn’t say anything else when he got back to his cottage, but he went straight to nagito’s arms to feel his embrace. Nagito didn’t say much of anything either, but he let his partner curl up on the bed next to him with his shoes still on. 

He didn't  _ want  _ to say anything. 

As long as Nagito felt like he was okay, then Nagito wouldn't have any reason to worry.

—

“Hajime, ohh my goodness. Look!!”

Hajime, who was in the middle of putting on a shirt, looked up at Nagito in confusion. 

“Huh? Look at what?”

“Your tummy! You have a bump!”

Hajime paused and blinked. 

“A fucking  _ what?”  _

Nagito pointed behind Hajime earnestly and shifted his weight on the bed. 

“Don’t be silly! Look in the mirror, it’s little but it’s clearly there!! I’ve been watching you every day since we found out and it’s finally happened!”

Nagito was so genuinely sweet and so genuinely strange. He turned slightly to look at himself in the full length mirror to see what he meant, only to find that he only looked a little…

“I look bloated.”

“No no no! I asked Mikan when you would start showing and she said nine to twelve weeks, it’s the tenth week, you’re showing!” He crawled off the bed, shuffled over to where Hajime was standing, knelt down and put his hand on his stomach. 

“See!! It’s amazing, I can’t believe this is already happening!”

Hajime chuckled and ruffled his curly white hair. 

“Well aren’t you excited? I barely noticed anything…”

Nagito rested his cheek on Hajime’s tummy. “How could I not be? It’s so wonderful… I love you both so much, and I’m just so excited about the thought of raising our child together…you’re amazing…” 

Hajime smiled softly, but his smile faded as he remembered the night before, where he had broken down and cried over how he didn’t know what to do going forward. It hurt knowing that Nagito loved him so much and saw him in such a bright light- he didn’t know how weak he really was.

He didn’t realize that Nagito could tell something was off. 

“Hajime? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Hn… hey, is it okay if I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“What happened last night?”

Hajime stiffened. 

“... I went to go see Chiaki.”

“Ah! I see!”

“Mhm… I was thinking about if- If we have a girl, we could name them after her…”

Which… wasn’t a lie. 

“Ohh… oh Hajime, that’s a wonderful idea…”

“You’re okay with that?”

Nagito beamed up at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? She was my friend too, and I always thought her name was cute.” 

“Ah… okay.”

Hajime continued to comb his hands through Nagito’s hair idly. 

“I um, I just wish you would’ve told me you went to see her. I might’ve wanted to go too.”

“Oh. S-sorry.”

“It’s fine! Really! I know you two had something special. I-it’d be rude of me to intrude.”

Hajime sucked in a breath. Of course Nagito was getting better with self deprecation, but it still scared him when he gave even the slightest cue of starting to spiral. 

He knelt down to be eye level to his partner. 

“I just, yknow. I feel like I can tell her things that I can’t tell other people.”

Nagito looked down. 

“Oh.”

Oh. 

“Nagito, I-“

“I get it. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize!”

“Yes I do. It’s your business.”

Nagito moved his hands away and stood up. 

“I’m gonna go fold some clothes. You can go do… work, I guess. Feel free to ask me to join. Or not.”

His throat felt sour. 

“Nagito, I-“

Nagito had already gone to the laundry room, leaving Hajime feeling sick. 

—-

The day had came and went, and Hajime was nowhere near feeling better about what he had said. 

He screwed up. 

He knocked at the door to their cottage, a thermos in one hand and a bowl of rice and pork in the other. 

“Oh, Hajime, You’re back already?”

“It's been a few hours… I brought dinner.”

Nagito eyed the food and gave a soft smile. 

“Ah! Thanks! You already ate?”

Hajime side stepped inside and gave Nagito a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Yep, you should’ve seen the look on Teruteru’s face when I asked for thirds.”

Nagito giggled and pulled out the sitting table from under the bed. 

“Oh my…”

He sat down quietly, his grey eyes still stormy. Hajime set the items he was carrying down and sat cross legged on the floor. 

“Nagito, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For what I said earlier.”

“Oh, it’s okay, really! I understand.”

“No, it’s not- I made you upset. stop trying to hide it from me.”

Nagito went quiet and laced his fingers together. 

“Why don’t you do the same?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why don’t you stop hiding your feelings too? I know something is bothering you, but it’s clearly not important enough to tell me. I know I might- I might not be the most stable person on this island but you  _ can  _ talk to me.”

“I do talk to you!”

“You said it yourself; You talk to  _ her.  _ You tell  _ her  _ things that you can’t tell anyone else, right? That  _ is  _ what you said.”

Hajime stiffened again. So that’s what it was. He didn’t know what to say, so he couldn’t give a response. 

“I’m your  _ partner _ , Hajime, you should be able to talk to me- And let’s face it, Chiaki is  _ gone,  _ but I’m still here… Am I- am I not as important to you as she is?” 

Hajime’s voice got low, and his fists balled on their own. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ say that.”

“Huh?”

“DON’T- Don’t you  _ fucking  _ say that you’re not as important as she was, okay?”

“Then why-?”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU AGAIN, THATS WHY!”

Silence. Nagito’s eyes were wide and bleary. 

Hajime’s eyes stung again and he bit his lip. He put his face in his hands and tried not to cry. 

“God, I’m so sorry, I’m such a fucking asshole…”

Nagito reached over and rubbed the crook of his elbow with his human hand. 

“Hajime…”

“I don’t- I don’t wanna hurt you… when I talk to Chiaki I can just talk and not worry about how she’s going to feel or how I’m bothering her with my issues, but you just care  _ so much  _ and I don’t wanna make you hurt again… I know you’re doing better but what if something happens to you and it’s my fault?! All I ever did was help you and now I’m terrified that I’m gonna hurt you if I tell you something I shouldn’t…” 

Nagito’s voice was quiet as he leaned forward. 

“Hajime, you- you can’t hurt me… it’s okay for you to come to me, I’m not going to fall apart. I love you too much to let you do that to me. Your feelings aren’t a burden. 

Not if it’s you.” 

“But that’s just it, you’re  _ here.  _ I  _ want  _ to have this life with you, but if I screw up again I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself. I can’t lose you again… I never had time to grieve for you. I lost you both in a matter of hours.

Do you know what that felt like?

To lose  _ everything _ in the blink of an eye? 

Your identity, your best friend, your soul- ...partner. whatever we were in the program.”

Hajime sat up and barked out a laugh. 

“Nevermind... of course you know, we all know how...  _ colorful  _ your history is… Anyway. 

She never woke up. But I had to watch a machine force your chest to pump blood while you lay there, perfectly still, for months. Could I have grieved for you then? If I grieved, that would mean accepting that I lost you. Chiakis not coming back. I know that. I can't hurt her anymore. I have all the time in the world to grieve for her. but  _ you- _ you're here, you're breathing and alive and with me and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you… again. grieving for chiaki is something i've had to do since I was 17. I never want to learn to grieve for you."

“Oh, Hajime…”

Nagito stood up and sat next to him, and gently threaded their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to Hajime’s forehead and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Hajime returned the hug and felt tears start to come forward again, silently cursing his stupid hormones for making him cry all the time. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They would be okay. 

—

Hajime had promised monaca that they would spend time together one on one, but getting her to comply and pick an actual time was proving to be a challenge. All the girl would ever do was blink her large green eyes and mumble something about “pretty soon,” or the occasional “I dont know…” 

He was beginning to wonder if she was doing this on purpose.

Nevertheless, here he was with two cups of ice cream on the beach looking for the green haired girl. 

“Monaca?”

She was usually at the jetty staring at the open ocean, but for some reason Hajime couldn’t find her. A few steps later he found her on the boardwalk by herself, not appearing to be busy with anything in particular. 

“Hey, Monaca!”

She turned her head, her expression blank and unchanging. 

“Ah, Hinata. Hello!”

“I brought ice cream. You want some?”

Hajime stepped over and sat down next to Monaca, kicking his legs over the side of the boardwalk. He handed her a bowl and she took it gingerly in her hands- gently, as if it was something breakable that would shatter. 

“It’s mint chocolate chip, Kotoko told me it was your favorite.”

“Mm. Thank you.”

Monaca held her ice cream in her hands and lap in silence, not taking a bite. Hajime, however, was going after his.

“So, how’ve you been? Are you holding up okay?”

“Monaca is alright. Nothing interesting ever happens here.”

“Aw c’mon, there has to have been SOMETHING that happened in the last week,” Hajime said through a bite of minty goodness. “You been to the farm yet?”

“Ah. Yes. Monaca got some strawberries. They’re at Monaca’s house.”

Hajime’s face lit up. “That’s good!! That’s really good! Are you gonna make a tart or something?”

“Maybe.”

Hajime finished his bowl and set it to his left. 

“Teruteru can teach you how, if you want… he can make a  _ mean _ strawberry shortcake-”

“Why are you doing this?”

The question took Hajime by surprise. 

“Bringing you ice cream?”

Monaca’s dainty fingers tightened around her bowl. 

“Why are you doing these things for me? Monaca is  _ awful.  _ So why are you here?” 

He exhaled slowly. 

So she had finally realized it. 

“Like I said the other day, everyone here has done something awful. You’re just one of many I’m trying to get to know.”

“But  _ why?  _ Nagito-kun is sweet and kind, Mahiru-san is helpful and even  _ Souda-kun _ is funny, but Monaca isn’t any good in anything… no good, no good… Monaca wasn’t any good for father or mother or Haiji, and NOW Monaca isn’t ANY GOOD AT ALL.”

In her frustration, she dropped the bowl in her lap and it went plummeting to the sand below. She sharply inhaled and made a noise somewhere between a scream and a growl. 

“NO GOOD!!”

Hajime paused. She was volatile, her thin frame trembling with anger and frustration. 

He did the only thing he knew how to do and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re good enough for me.”

She stopped. 

Then, Monaca did the unthinkable. 

She wrapped her arms around Hajime’s waist and buried her face in his chest. 

“I- oh-“

Hajime sat with arms up for about three seconds while he processed what was going on. 

Monaca  _ hugged  _ him. 

He slowly set his arms down, and gently set his palms on her shoulders. 

“You can still be good, Monaca. You’re already good enough…” 

All Monaca did was tremble. 

The ocean rushed and clapped in the background and seagulls flew overhead, creating a symphony of calm for the two of them. 

“Hey… Monaca… wanna know something cool?”

Monaca turned her head, still not letting go of Hajime’s torso. 

“Hm.”

“How would you like to be a big sister?”

The small girl pulled herself away and looked up at Hajime wide eyed. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… Nagito and I are gonna have a baby of our own soon, and you’re gonna be a big sis for a change. How does that sound?”

Monaca’s eyes swiveled to the side, and she croaked out a reply. 

“I…. I would like that.”

“Great. Want me to get you another scoop of ice cream? You could come with me, if you want.”

“.... okay.”

Hajime stood and helped Monaca up, and let her take the lead back to the hotel’s kitchen. 

  
  


—

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this? I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

Nagito pulled on a large floppy sun hat and beamed. “I could say the same thing for you, baby daddy! It’s just the farm, I’ll be fine!”

Hajime laughed at the nickname. “BABY DADDY?”

“Yes! You’re the daddy!”

Hajime nearly keeled over laughing. 

The two of them had agreed to help Gundham that day with taking care of the smaller animals on their farm, and despite his poor health, Nagito insisted on coming. 

“Anyway, I’ll be alright! It’s good for me to get some sun anyways!”

“Please wear sunscreen though. You burn like a peach.”

“You’re a peach!” 

Hinata beamed and wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist, leaning in close to his lips. 

“Oh yeah? If I’m a peach then what are you?”

Nagito put his hands up close to Hajime’s cheeks. “Hehehe, I don’t know! Maybe we can both be peachy together!”

Hajime dipped his lover and punctuated it with a long kiss, and he felt Nagito’s arms wrap themselves around his neck. 

“Maybe mph- maybe we should get going! As delicious as you are I don’t want to keep Gundham- nh- Gundham waiting…”

Hajime had to resist the urge to pick Nagito up, toss him on the bed and forget about their plans for the day. He couldn’t help that his partner was so fucking cute. Instead, he set him back onto solid ground and continued out the door to the Farm nearby where Gundham and Lucifer were waiting. 

“HAH! SO, THE TWO MORTALS FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE COVEN OF DARKNESS, I SEE!! TELL ME HAJIME, ARE YOU AND YOUR PARAMOUR READY TO EXPERIENCE THE POWER THESE CREATURES HOLD?”

“Hi Gundham.”

Lucifer waddled over in the cutest pair of overalls and gave Nagito a basket that contained nothing but a single tomato. 

“Oh, thank you! I’ll treasure it forever…”

Hajime smiled. Nagito really was wonderful with children. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent feeding the rabbits, horses and chickens and trying not to cry when Lucifer was overwhelmed by the baby chicks who jumped and walked all over his tummy, making him elicit a childlike squeal of joy. 

Hajime sat on an upturned bucket in the corner of the barn to rest for a minute, and laid a hand on his stomach. 

Nagito was right- He could tell he was starting to show. He wasn’t the most thin but he wasn’t skin and bones either, and he could tell he wasn’t exactly flat anymore. 

For now he was more concerned about possibly tiring himself out halfway through what he had set out to do that afternoon. 

“‘Nata!”

Lucifer was heading his way at lightening toddler speed with something in his chubby hand. 

“Hi Luci-kun! What’s up, kiddo?”

Once he got close enough, Lucifer crawled into Hajime’s lap and handed him a single clover flower ever so gently. 

“Gift! For you!”

Hajime beamed at the generous offering from the toddler and took the flower in his first two fingers. 

“For me? Wow, thank you Lucifer! It’s so pretty!”

Lucifer sneezed, giggled and gave Hajime a little hug. Hajime put the flower in the front pocket of his shirt and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. 

“Bless you!”

Lucifer wiggled out of Hajime’s grasp and dashed over to find his father, who was most likely planting tomatoes with Nagito- Hajime decided to follow. At the edge of the barn near the exit, Lucifer stood waiting for Hajime with his hand outstretched. Hajime took the queue and gave Lucifer three fingers to hold on to and he brought him over to the box of plants where the other two men were sitting. 

Nagito took off his hat and waved to Hajime when he saw they were heading over. 

“Now these you have to- AH, GREETINGS HAJIME! Have you and my heir finished with your tasks?” 

Lucifer proudly nodded, his black fluffy hair bouncing along with him. 

“Yup!”

“We had a lot of fun with the bunnies earlier, didn’t we Luci-kun?”

“Bunny rappit, hop hop!” the toddler said as he jumped up and down. 

Gundham cackled and opened his arms for Lucifer to embrace, which he did so as soon as Hajime let go of his hand. 

Nagito stood up with a basket of vegetables and kissed Hajime on the cheek. 

“Do you think that I could try to make dinner tonight? You can help me if you want, but I had an idea while I was picking these that I want to try!”

“Sure,  _ if _ you don’t explode the kitchen.”

Nagito giggled and dusted off his pants. “I’ll try not to!”

Hajime eyed Lucifer and Gundham one last time and watched as he carefully explained the different kinds of seeds to his son who held them in his little palms. 

If Lucifer was anything to go by, Hajime knew their child would be happy growing up on an island like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Writing fluff and angst is my Specialty and there will be more komahina dad momence to come... talk to me on tumblr, @catboymoments!  
> I plan on doing nine chapters with these headcanons of mine and mmmmaybe some stuff after?? Who knows!!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend link @nagitolovebug who helped me with some of Hajime’s dialogue 💕💕💕 love ya buddy


	3. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's kinda short and sweet, but I hope you all like it!

As time went on, Nagito had begun to get a lot more… fluttery. 

Any time Hajime so much as groaned or coughed, Nagito would immediately be at his side and asking a million questions a minute as to whether or not he was okay. Anywhere he went, Nagito went too, and he clung to his shoulder or arm any chance he got. Hajime didn’t mind it that much; he was only being a good partner.

However he would at  _ least  _ like to have some space when he got out of the bathroom, plus the others were starting to get suspicious. He knew this because Mahiru had asked Hajime if something had happened that was causing Nagito to be wrapped around Hajime’s bicep at the dinner table, (at least more than usual.)

However… It was sweet how Nagito always had a hand on his stomach when they slept, or how Nagito would kiss his shoulders and neck in the mornings more than he used to, or the way Nagito made a plate for him at meal times when he usually was the one getting served. It was still so early, and yet Nagito was already devoting every moment he had to their future family. He would beam and laugh any time Hajime brought up baby stuff, like cribs or even getting clothes and food, and always talk about how excited he was to tell everyone the good news.

Truthfully, Hajjme wasn’t ready to tell anyone just yet. He might’ve been showing multiple symptoms that got side eyes from the others and sporting a small but noticeable bump, but the thought of the others acting more like Nagito was at the moment made his stomach twist for reasons he didn’t understand. 

It wasn’t until one day at breakfast with everyone he let it slip. 

Hajime was grabbing his third roll when a familiar high pitched voice barked out a laugh. 

“HA! Geez, Hajime, slow down on the food!! You’re looking as fat as Mikan, you fucking pig!”

Hiyoko was getting her nails painted by Kotoko as she intentionally pressed Hajime’s buttons, and she didn’t pull any punches as usual. 

Hajime hadn’t even had his one cup of coffee yet and he didn’t want to deal with her bullshit this early in the morning- so he didn’t think. It didn’t help that his mood was all over the place either. 

“ _ Well  _ Hiyoko, maybe I’m  _ fat  _ because I’m eating for two fucking people now, ever thought of  _ that _ you self centered little-“ 

The room went silent. 

“WOAHWOAHWOAH, what?!” Akane exclaimed in the middle of her pancakes, breaking the silence. “Eatin’ for two… yo, Hajime, you don’t mean-?”

Hajime flushed and immediately realized his mistake. 

“Uh-“

Akane’s nose scrunched up as she cocked her head. “You’ve got a tapeworm?”

Hajime stiffened and furrowed his brows. “No- well- it’s sort of- ah… fuck it.

Whatever.

Nagito? Can you c'mere for a sec?“

Twenty two pairs of eyes were now wide and focused on him, and he motioned his favorite cloudy grey pair to come stand up with him. 

He sighed. 

“I’ve been trying to keep this on the down low because uh… you all mean a lot to me, and I have a responsibility as someone you can look to for help. But this is important and I guess… I-  _ we _ can’t hide it any longer.”

He briefly looked at Souda who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, reached across and took Nagito’s hand, and smiled fondly at the elated expression on his face. 

“We’re having a baby.” 

The dining hall  _ erupted  _ with cheer. The quieter members of the group grinned and applauded to go along with their congratulations, but the others immediately swarmed the two of them with gentle yet firm hugs, bright faces and pats on the back.

“HAJIME!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US EARLIER, THIS IS HUGE!!” Nekomaru yelled. “YOU’RE A WHOLE DAD NOW!!”

Kotoko cheered and jumped around at the news and hugged Hajime’s waist. “HAJIME-KUN THIS IS AMAZIIING! I’m gonna be a big sister again!!”

“Right? Ibuki is soooo pumped about another baby on the island!! Lucifer-kun is gonna have a little friend!!”

Sonia rested her hand on his shoulder. “Yes! Oh, Hajime, this is wonderful! If you have any questions about parenting or otherwise, please do not be afraid to ask Gundham and I about them!!” 

“Well well well, I didn’t know Nagito had it in him! I stand corrected!” 

Nagito awkwardly laughed at Teruteru’s comment, and Hajime smiled as Fuyuhiko slung an arm over his shoulder to give him an affectionate noogie. “Yeah, and don’t think you have to handle dysphoria shit all on your own either. If you ever need another guy to talk to, you know where to find me.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Thanks, Fuyuhiko.”

The remainder of the morning was spent in vivid conversation, everyone joining in to ask questions and talk about how “they knew something was going on.” Hajime swore he saw Peko handing Gundham a 2000 yen bill. Kazuichi offered to build a crib for the two of them, and Mahiru chided that she would be happy to take pictures of anything if they wanted. 

Hajime felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe he shouldn’t have waited so long to tell the others in the first place- they were his family after all.

\----

Hajime’s thumb hovered over the dial button on his phone. 

He knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know if he had the willpower to actually  _ do  _ it. 

He put his phone down and wandered around his cottage again, thinking about it over and over. 

He looked at his stomach.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, kid.”

He took a deep breath, grabbed his phone, hit the button and waited. 

The dial tone went on for what felt like forever. 

Then, suddenly-

“Hey, Hajime! What’s up? Everything okay over there?”

“Heyyyy, Naegi! Yeah uh, everythings fine! You got a moment?”

“Sure! I’m not busy!” 

Hajime scrunched up his face and blurted out probably the stupidest thing he’s ever said. 

“Do you know if Rice Krispy Treats still exist and if so where can I get some?”

Silence over the line.

“Uhhh… I’m… not sure? A lot of companies went out of business after the tragedy, but- wait, Hajime, are you crying?”

Hajime inhaled a shaky sob and wiped his eyes. 

“Noooo….”

“Alright, alright! I’ll see what I can do! If I find them or the ingredients to make them, I’ll send them over on the next shipment. Okay?”

Hajime nodded and then realized Naegi couldn’t see him through the phone.    
  


“Okay…” 

“But seriously, are you okay? You hardly ever call, much less about food. Usually Hanamura-kun is the one I hear from in that regard.”

He stiffened. “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine! Really! I just uh, I’ve gotten myself into a bit of a situation I guess?”

“Did Saionji-san blackmail you into getting treats for her again?”

“No no no no, nothing like that, I just- okay look. Don’t laugh at me.”

“I would never.”

Hajime leaned on the back of a chair and lowered his voice.

“... I’m three months pregnant and I feel like if I don’t get Rice Krispy Treats soon i’m going to fucking die.”

A pause. Then, ever so softly, Hajime heard muffled laughter coming through the speaker.

“HEY!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T-”

“I-I’m sorry, i’m sorry!! I’m not laughing at you, I promise!! I-It’s just funny-”

“What’s funny?!”

Hajime could practically hear the smile in Makoto's voice. “Heheh, ah, you remind me of Kyoko!! I was gonna wait to tell you all until our next visit, but she’s about six months along herself! We’re having a baby girl in August!” 

Hajime stopped, wide eyed. 

Well then.   
  


“Wow. Congratulations?”

“Heh, thanks! I’ll tell F.F. to add more baby stuff to the supplies for you guys too.”   
  
“Heheh, alright. Thanks, man. You're gonna be a pretty great dad.”

“Aww shucks, thank you Hajime!! You’re gonna be an awesome dad too! I bet Komaeda-kun is just head over heels, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

\---

“Ooo-kay sugar, i’ve never made these before, but I think I did a pretty good job! You’re gonna be the judge of that though!”

Hajime lifted his head off of the table and looked at Teruteru with longing in his eyes. All he could say was “Please.”

Teruteru set a platter down on the table and removed the lid, revealing a stack of crispy marshmallow-y goodness pressed into amorphous shapes. Hajime reached over almost immediately for one of the shapes and didn’t wait at all to take a bite. 

The flavor was immaculate and the relief was  _ cathartic _ .

Tears welled up in his eyes and he sighed, savoring that first bite and relaxing into the chair. 

“Heheheh, are they that good?”

“Oh my god. Thank you.” He mumbled through a mouth full of food. “Teruteru I owe you my life.”

“Aww, honey you don’t gotta do any of that! It just means everything to me that you like my food!”

Hajime took another bite. “I’m so glad you started cooking again… I missed this…” 

Teruteru sat at the table and rested his chin on his hand. “Well, it is what I do best after all, I can’t let despair take away what I love anymore. I-I’m glad I started cookin’ again too.”

Teruteru hadn’t so much as touched a spoon since a few months ago, and it took him a year to even get back into the kitchen after he woke up from the neo world program. The trauma of what he had done as a remnant of despair was too intense for him to bear, so up until recently he had just been instructing the others on how to cook instead of doing it himself.

“Cooking is my love language, y’know? It’s how I show people I care about them. I guess it just took me a long time to reclaim that.”

Hajime smiled softly. “Well I care about you too. Thanks for doing this for me, man.”

“Of course!! Cravings are no joke, I nearly died when you said you’ve been wanting these for a week!! Ya should’ve told me sooner, I would’ve figured somethin’ out with what we already had!!”

Hajime snort laughed at the mental image of Teruteru trying to make Rice Krispies with gummy bears and regular cereal. 

He stared at the treat in his hand. 

Love languages…

He wasn’t sure he had one of those. 

Nagito was definitely all about words, as cryptic as they could be. Recently, however, he had been all about acts of service and taking care of him and their future child. As annoying as his clinging and fretting could be, Hajime knew it was from a place of love and concern. 

He wanted to pay back that love somehow- but he was bad with words and couldn’t do anything elaborate without Izuru’s influence. He wanted to show Nagito how much everything he did meant to him, even if he couldn’t say it. 

If he was going to do something for Nagito, it had to be something special.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, then turned his head and saw an old CD player on one of the tables in the dining room. 

He had an idea. 

“Hey, Teruteru, can you find Souda and Nidai? I need their help with something.”

——

Hajime rearranged the table in the sand one last time and smoothed out his jacket. The moon and stars gleamed overhead, providing the dark night with plenty of illumination. He turned around and took one final look at the wooden panels on the beach, making sure they were all secured. Kazuichi and Nekomaru had gotten what he needed impressively fast. 

“Alright, that should do it…”

He heard footsteps in the sand right as he was expecting them. 

“Hehehe, what’s all this?”

Hajime took a deep breath in, pressed the play button on the CD player, turned around and outstretched his hand. 

“Dance with me.”

Nagito’s expression turned surprised, and he tentatively took Hajime’s hand. The music started slowly as Hajime brought Nagito closer and onto the makeshift stage. He rested his hand on his hip and brought the other to his hand, stepping in rhythm with the song and watched as Nagito attempted to slow dance along with him. He spun Nagito out as the music swelled, and subtly clicked a pedal on the floor with his foot- lighting up the stage with soft pink fairy lights. Nagito’s expression brightened in surprise and awe, and Hajime knew he was going in the right direction. 

He took his lover by the hands and slowly spun him around the stage, watching him smile and go along with the dance, and his heart fluttered when he laughed. 

The music slowed, and as Hajime wrapped his arms around his waist he leaned in, held his lover close, and dipped him sweet and low with a single kiss. 

He stayed there for a moment that felt as if it lasted forever before pulling away, and he was absolutely entranced with the starry eyed expression on Nagito’s face. 

His heart pounded with so many feelings toward this wonderful, beautiful man, and his brain went stupid. 

He blurted out the only thing he could think at the moment. 

  
  


_ “Marry me?” _

  
  
  


_ “I- h-huh?!” _

  
  


Hajime felt his face immediately go flushed and he buried his face in Nagito’s shoulder. 

He fucked up. 

Again. 

“I MEAN- aH- g-geez I’m sorry that was- I don’t  _ know where that came from that was so stupid of me I can’t believe I did that- y-you don’t have to- _ “

That was a lie. He knew exactly where it came from- he took one look at his face and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life just like this, but he also knew that Nagito was different. He was fearful and emotional and a question like  _ that _ could be the one that scares him away for good. 

A chill ran down his spine when he felt Nagito’s arms wrap themselves tight around his back. 

“ _ Yes.” _

Hajime pulled back so they were both standing upright, shocked out of his mind. 

“HUH?!”

“YES!! YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

Nagito was absolutely beaming, and his eyes were filled with stars. 

“Y-you’re serious?! You mean you’re-“

“HAJIME!!” Nagito threw his arms around his neck. 

“How could I ever say no?! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, of course I’ll marry you!!”

“I thought that you’d be too scared because of your luck, I-I thought-“

Nagito held Hajime’s head in his hands and kissed his lips. 

“If there’s one thing that I’ve learned being with you, it’s that  _ you’re  _ the greatest luck that’s ever happened to me. As long as I have you, nothing can- n-nothing can  _ hurt _ me anymore.”

His final words came out choked off, almost as if it was hard for him to say. 

“I’ve been blessed with this second chance at life… first you and the others, then the baby, and now this…  _ You’re  _ my new hope, Hajime.”

Hajime could feel his body shake, and he finally let himself exhale with a shaky laugh. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized that Nagito was finally,  _ finally  _ okay. 

Hajime kissed him again and again and again, loving the way Nagito laughed with joy every time. 

They spun around on the dance floor together, drunk on love and wishing the feeling they shared would never end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I freakin Love Komahina... the dance scene was inspired by one of my favorite episodes of SU!!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ catboymoments!

**Author's Note:**

> huuu this was very self indulgent but I wanted to do some headcanons with my komahina family and their future son hayato 👉👈 here goes nothing


End file.
